Hey Soul Sister
by tItAnIUm AprIl
Summary: Bella and Alice having a fun evening together. Story of two best friends. Summary sucks.


******A/N- I planned to post this fic in the Valentines week. But OMG I'm so lazy...;p Anyway this is a LONGGG one shot about two girls, who are more than friends... Please review if you like it (or dislike it).******

****** DISCLAIMER - I do not own the characters of twilight. I have also used a character Rachel who belongs to GLEE. There are some songs those have been used in GLEE, but its not a crossover as the story is all about Bella and Alice.******

******Songs used in this story- Fireworks, Light up the world, Dancing Queen, Soul Sister (GLEE Versions).******

* * *

><p>~HEY SOUL SISTER~<p>

"You're late darling." Alice said in her high pitch voice.  
>"Sorry. I'm hungry." Bella gave a short reply.<br>"What took you so long?" Alice said, looking towards the waiter.  
>"I saw someone on my way and went to talk to him." Bella took a small sip of water, and looked around.<br>"HIM?" Alice raised her eyebrows.  
>"Yeah... HIM."<br>"So... Are you going to tell me yourself or I need to start my interrogating process?"  
>"Have patience baby. Its a sort of virtue." Bella smiled in a way that seemed sly to Alice. She frowned.<br>"One mushroom ravioli for me. And you?" Bella looked at Alice's face. She knew Alice was hungry.  
>"Nothing for me."<br>"Sure? You look hungry."  
>"No. I am not in mood actually."<br>"Okay."  
>As soon as the waiter left, Bella sighed.<br>"What was that sigh for?"  
>"Have you decided to live just on air? Why didn't you order anything?"<br>Alice gave her a tired look. "Told you, I am not in mood." She sighed.  
>"Now, what was THAT for?"<br>"That was a 'oh-my-god-I-am-such-an-idiot' sigh." Alice said, for the first time in the evening she smiled. Very softly though.  
>"Shut up. You're not an idiot."<br>Alice smiled again. This time it looked like she's trying to hide something.  
>"Okay. I am going to tell you about this new guy I met, and you will tell me what happened between you and Jazz." Bella said. Jasper, most popularly known as Jazz is Alice's boy friend.<br>"Who's the guy?" Alice raised her eyebrows once again, this time she looked curious.  
>"First tell me yours. You had a fight?"<br>"Hey that's not fair. You said you will tell me first about the new guy, besides mine is depressing."  
>"See I know what had happened. You fought with Jazz. Just tell me why."<br>"Why do you think its me who fought? And why do you feel like we fought?" Alice now almost yelled. She was losing her patience.  
>Bella took a deep breath.<br>"Well that's because I know you very well, even though I am seeing you guys just for a year. I can understand when you feel low. Cause somehow I feel it too. Now if you're done with this give-me-reasons thing, please tell me what has happened."  
>"Okay fine. We fought. I said something which he didn't like and we fought on that. He's not taking my calls, not replying my text messages too. I have no idea what to do and I am dying every moment. I guess I'll have to spend Valentines day all alone this year. My world is doomed." Alice's voice started to break, she was giving her best effort to hold her tears. "I am missing him so much. Its been twenty days we haven't talked to each other. I also went to his place but he was out then. I really don't know how to bring him back."<br>Bella kept silence for a moment, as the waiter had come with her favorite dish. But she was looking at Alice. She guessed something like that.  
>"Anything else?" The waiter asked.<br>"No thanks."  
>For a while both of them silent. After a while Alice looked up. Bella spoke first.<br>"You know everything will be alright. He's just angry."  
>"That is the point. He is angry. Still now after twenty days." Alice said helplessly.<br>"Give him some time. See you would act the same way if he had said something you dislike. And you do." Bella's voice sounded comforting.  
>"Those times he must be feeling the same way."<br>"Obviously. Remember the last fight? you didn't talk to him for a whole month. Just let him take some time...and everything will be okay."  
>"Hmm...Next time I'll fight with him and I wont talk to him the next whole month. Or maybe two. Only then we will be even." Alice's mood was changing.<br>"And I'll support you then." Bella smiled.  
>"That sounded like you are not supporting me right now." Alice frowned to her. "whose friend are you?"<br>"Who am I sitting here with?" Bella frowned back. "I am just making you think in a different way."  
>"Okay... So now tell me. Whose the new guy?" Alice was back with her very much 'Alice' way.<br>Bella smiled. "Well, I met this new guy last month. He's..."  
>"What? You met him last month and you are telling me now?" Alice yelled.<br>Bella frowned to her, and continued.  
>"He's in my Biology class. I didn't tell you because there was nothing much to tell. He just ignored me. Anyway he talked to me after some days, I was trying to avoid him this time but he seemed to take interest in me."<br>"Wow... How does he look by the way?"  
>Bella took her cellphone out and showed Alice his picture.<br>"Wow." Alice smirked.  
>"What?"<br>"You are carrying his image in your cell, and I don't blame you cause he's so hot." Alice said, still smirking.  
>"Don't give me that look. We are not that close yet. I want to wait."<br>"Why? Is there anything wrong about him?"  
>"Well, he is too good to be true. I almost fell for him when I saw him for the first time. But still, I don't want to just jump into a relationship. I want to know him well first, and then see if it's really working."<br>"Yeah you are right. But you know what I just love this guy. In a brotherly way of course. You should probably marry him..." Alice started grinning now.  
>Bella was done with the food. She looked around and her eyes got stuck in a corner.<br>"There's a cool dance club upstairs." Alice said following the way she was looking.  
>"You mean disco? Then I probably I shouldn't be going there." Bella had two left feet.<br>"I mean dance club, a neat and clean place just to dance and nothing else. I've been there once with Jazz. I planned to visit the place today, but now I'm not feeling like dancing." Alice sighed.  
>"She must be missing Jazz." Bella thought. "Wish I could do something. I should do something. Lets try Bells."<br>"Come lets go."  
>"What?"<br>"Lets see the place where Jazz took you in your first date." Bella dragged her to upstairs.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to join that crowd. You may go if you want to." Alice said tiredly.<br>"You know I'll have to throw up if I even try to dance."  
>"Then lets just leave."<br>"No. I love the music."  
>"What the hell..."<br>"Shut up Alice. Why don't you just enjoy yourself for a while?"  
>Alice went to a corner and took a seat, noticing the crowd. Last time she came here with Jazz. It was their first date, and the next day it was Valentines day. A perfect date. They danced whole night as if there was no tomorrow. Later, he asked her, "Hey Dancing Queen... will you be my Valentine?" How could she say "no" to him...<br>Bella was watching Alice, she went to the young girl singing with the band. She was making a plan inside her head...  
>"Hey... Can I talk to you for a moment?" She said hesitantly, hoping the girl wouldn't mind doing what she's going to ask her.<br>"Yeah sure." The girl came down from the stage with a soft smile.  
>"Hi. I am Bella Swan."<br>" Nice to meet you Bella. I am Rachel Berry."  
>"Nice to meet you too. Actually... umm..I needed a favor from you..." Bella said, looking at Rachel's blue dress. It was similar to hers.<br>"What sort of favor?" Rachel was still smiling. that gave Bella some courage to tell her what she wanted.  
>"You see that girl sitting in the corner" Bella pointed her left hand towards Alice, "she's my best friend Alice."<br>"That girl wearing red t-shirt?"  
>"Yeah. She had a fight with her boy friend, and feeling a bit upset."<br>"Well I can see that. So you want me to sing her something?"  
>"Yeah... how do you know that?"<br>"People keep asking us the same thing. So I guessed. By the way, do you have any particular song in your mind?"  
>"I have some. But are you sure? I mean..."<br>"Sure. See I love to sing, and specially for people who need something to cheer themselves up. Besides this is what music is meant for. To make people feel good." Rachel smiled brightly while saying this.  
>"Thank you so very much."<br>"Come lets dance." Bella said to Alice pulling her in the crowd.  
>"Since when you started dancing?" Alice said, raising her eyebrows.<br>"Since when I started planning surprise." Bella thought. But instead of saying that she said - "Since now. Come on..." She dragged Alice into the dance floor.  
>Rachel had started singing a song that was on the top list of both of the girls' iPod. Alice couldn't stay away from the dance floor very long. She started dancing slowly, and then smiled at Bella. She did notice when Bella was talking with the singer girl. She started humming the song as well. She loved those beautiful lyrics.<p>

_"Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y..."<em>

Bella smiled seeing the old Alice coming back. She had another surprise for her, and she was waiting for the right time.  
>"I need to make a call." She said to Alice. Rachel had moved on to the next song already.<br>"Come back soon, I don't like dancing alone." Alice said.  
>"Alone? Darling you are dancing with a whole crowd." Bella said, looking at her cellphone. "OK...Lets not leave you alone." She said coming back.<br>"Hey I was joking."  
>"It's ok. I just received his text."<br>"HIS? Edward?" Alice smirked, taking Edward's name playfully.  
>"No. The one I was going to call."<br>Alice shrugged, and continued grooving.  
>"Oh my god I just love this song." Alice screamed, started singing loudly.<p>

_"Hey hey hey_  
><em>You and me keep on dancing in the dark<em>  
><em>It's been tearing me apart<em>  
><em>Never knowing what we are..."<em>  
><em>Bella laughed loudly, and joined her.<em>  
><em>"Lay it all down<em>  
><em>Got something to say<em>  
><em>Lay it all down<em>  
><em>Throw your doubt away<em>  
><em>Do or die now<em>  
><em>Step on to the plate<em>  
><em>Blow the door wide open like up up and away..."<em>

The crowd were noticing Alice for a long time, now a large part of them joined them, their collective voices lightened up the environment even more. The girls seemed to be encouraged by this response, Alice started dancing like crazy. Bella who was not a good dancer also in a mood for dance.  
>"This is time." Bella said.<br>"For what?"  
>"For a surprise." Bella smirked at her, and made a gesture to Rachel. At once the song was changed. She started a song that was too close to Alice's heart.<p>

_"Friday night and the lights are low_  
><em>Looking out for the place to go<em>  
><em>Where they play the right music, getting in the swing<em>  
><em>You come in to look for a king<em>  
><em>Anybody could be that guy<em>  
><em>Night is young and the music's high<em>  
><em>With a bit of rock music, everything is fine<em>  
><em>You're in the mood for a dance<em>  
><em>And when you get the chance..."<em>

Alice stopped dancing for a moment.

_"You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_  
><em>Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine."<em>

"Remember this song?" Bella said.

"How could I forget?" Alice said trying to hide her sadness which came back as soon as she heard the first line.  
>"I knew this." Bella smirked.<p>

"What?"  
>"This."<br>All of a sudden two strong manly hands wrapped around Alice's waist. A soft and sexy voice whispered in her ears.  
>"Hey Dancing Queen... Thinking of me?"<br>Alice turned to see the guy, though she knew who was there.  
>"Jasper !" She screamed.<br>"Yes baby. Whom did you expect?" Jasper smiled.  
>"Oh my god.. I still can't believe this. You are here..."Alice could not finish what she was going to say, Jasper kissed her lips.<br>"Can you now?"he said n smile down at her while looking at her lovingly.  
>"But how did you get here?" Alice was still in shock.<br>"In my car baby." Jasper said, giving her an amused look.  
>"Jazz..."<br>"Why don't you ask Bella?"  
>Alice turned to see Bella, she was still standing there.<br>"Bella, you.."  
>"Well I just told him where we are now. And I am tired of this dancing and crowd, so I'm gonna sit there." Bella left.<br>Alice again turned to Jasper.  
>"I am sorry Jazz. I know you don't like lies, but I had a reason. And I..."<br>"You have already explained yourself honey. And I don't remember any of those things anymore."  
>"But you didn't talk to me, or even replied my text messages."<br>"That's because I was out of town, business trip. I just came back, when I got Bell's message. She wrote down everything, I wonder how good she is in typing." Jasper was laughing now. "I was watching you, you were looking really happy with her."  
>"Hmm..."<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking?" Alice took a chair and seated in front of Bella.<br>"What are you doing here? I thought you guys were leaving."Bella said.  
>"How could I leave you alone darling? Today is our date night after all." Alice winked.<br>"So Jazz left?" Bella asked.  
>"Yes. We're going to make out tomorrow. Compensation you know." Alice said slyly. "Till then, lets have some fun." She dragged Bella into the crowd once again.<br>"Hey..."  
>"Shhh... Listen to that."<br>"And this song is for Bella. From your soul sister." Rachel announced, and moved on to the song.

_"Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me_  
><em>You gave my life direction<em>  
><em>A game show love connection, we can't deny<em>  
><em>I'm so obsessed<em>  
><em>My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest<em>  
><em>I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna<em>  
><em>And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind.."<em>

Listening to her favorite song, Bella's eyes widened.  
>"You don't think only you can request songs, do you?" Alice smiled to her soul sister. They went to dance. After all it was their night to spend together.<p>

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_  
><em>The way you move ain't fair you know<em>  
><em>Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight.<em>


End file.
